


Additional Chapter for The Story of Logan Echolls

by teresa6905



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Veronica Mars POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teresa6905/pseuds/teresa6905
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a special chapter for the story. A Veronica POV of her fiancé is a navy pilot now, instead of a trouble maker she always thought he would end up to be during her trip to San Diego fleet week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Additional Chapter for The Story of Logan Echolls

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought it would be incomplete if I didn't put Veronica point of view of Logan in it so I wrote another chapter. It is kind of a summary of the original novel. You can read it seperately. No songs here because that took me so much time.

It is five in the morning and Veronica is already up. She dresses herself up in the bathroom because not only today is the day Logan came back from his third deployment since she was back in Neptune, but also today is the first time she is going to see Logan flying the jet right above her skies. Yes, she is going to fleet week.

To be honest here, even now that she has been back in Neptune for more than two years, she still cannot put the word Logan Echolls and navy pilot together normally. Judging from what she encountered in both high schools and a year in college, she always thought it would be lucky for Logan to get a decent job in the Kane’s company. Although she always know Logan was more than smart enough to be well treated, his anger and impulsive personality would always pull him down for achieving something great. So a navy pilot? No way, never in a million years.

But there she is, sleeping every night in his room full of trophies he got from every contents he won in flight school. Her first thought was they were stolen in some stupid drinking games Logan and Dick always played in the bars, but then when she looked closer and saw the names engraved in the tags, she can’t help but persuade herself the junkies she met back in high schools has really become the member of one of most disciplinary association in the states of America.

Gosh, sometimes she can’t even look at all those shinny things.

However, she knows how much Logan valued these trophies since cleaning them was probably his third most favorite thing to do when he back home, right after spending time with her and surfing. But how can she blame him for that. I mean he earned every single one of them by his own hand. He can be proud of them. Besides she also likes to keep record on how many crimes she solved every years. This is just one simple thing that keep him and her passion up into the jobs they loved.

Therefore, even those trophies looks really annoying in her point of view, she try her best to ignore them and focus on the jacket she is putting on.

After making sure her looks was perfect, she grabbed the car key, walked outside and started Logan’s BMW. This is another thing she doesn’t understand. I mean, doesn’t the money his family give him can only support him though four year of college? So how the hell can he brought this nice and beautiful convertible BMW? Fortunately Mac solved this part for her. It turns out the website she did for Logan’s economics homework, went so big that it eventually earned himself and herself a big loaf of money. However, when the website get bigger, the maintenance cost also get higher. And since Logan was in the navy all the time, Mac was the one who do all the work. Still, she was bored after the first few years of work and under Logan’s consent, they finally decided to sell it to some other computer company a few years ago. Then Logan used this money to buy some share in the stock market, just because he doesn’t want to manage them in his hand, and this is the result.

After hearing what Mac said, Veronica can only say some people are born to be lucky. 

I mean Logan didn’t even knows a thing about information technology! He doesn’t! All he knows to press the restart button and install some video games Dick brought to him occasionally. The most high-tech stuff in his house is the body monitor Mac set up for him so that he could make sure his already great body fit the navy standard. Still, he became the owner of one the most popular photo sharing website, and earn over a million bucks from it.

And the share? I mean she also buy share from the stock market. How come that doesn’t make her rich?

Anyway, there had been enough moaning around on Logan’s journey. Apparently he become the man she would never thought he become by his own, and she was happy about it. She always know this man she loved so much is capable for the impossible. She was just so glad that his equally bad temperament didn’t hold him back from doing that.

She brought a bagel in the drive though and continue her journey to San Diego.

The weather is nice so she let go the roof and enjoy the wind blow through her face. The highway is uncrowded since it is still early. She drives along the sidewalk with a bagel in her hand, getting a little anxious about what may happened today.

I mean, it is not like she hasn’t me his colleagues before, of course she had, since they are in a relationship. But those ‘interactions’ were brief and it goes no more than ‘hi, my name is Veronica and I am Logan’s girlfriend’ kind of stuff. They probably know more of her than her to them since Logan love to brag about her to his colleagues during deployments, he told her about that. But she never had a chance to really talk to them because they missed each other so much that didn’t want to spend a single more time stuck in the crowd receiving applauds. That’s probably a mistake since she is now going to hang out a bunch a strangers while waiting Logan to perform.

The car enter San Diego district right before she finishes her breakfast. It seems like the whole town was so excited about this fleet week thing and the American flags is hanging all over the places. Children has put their military hats on and their parents are all wearing nice pants or dresses. The veterans seems so refreshing in their uniforms and metals. And when they walked inside a canteen or a restaurant, everyone treat them with respects. 

Seriously, even she wants to sing the national anthem now.

But she reminds herself the mission of today and drives along the road to the MCAS Miramar. Traffic starts to pile up and her car slows down. Then suddenly she realizes that she hasn’t brought any flower with her. So she goes down the highway and brought some.

She finally settled on a bouquet of peach roses just because she thinks red rose is such a cliché. Then she gets back to the car and drives straight to the destination. 

When she finally arrived, the place was already packed with people. Fortunately Logan has already sent her the family pass so she can easily buy the stuff she need without queuing. She can’t even imagine the mess it would be if she queue, especially under this hot, sunny day.

“Veronica, over here!” Suddenly, she hears someone yelling her name. She looks around and sees Carly sitting under a parasol with her new born baby. She is one of the few Logan’s colleagues wife that she knows of, so she walked towards and sit next to her.

“He is so cute! How old is he now?” She says hi to the baby.

“Three months. I haven’t told Adam yet.” Carly answered excitedly.

“Well I am sure this would be a pleasant surprise.” Veronica smiled.

Then they share their life without their man around them. As a small town girl living in Texas, Carly was so fascinated about the job Veronica do in Neptune. She asked her all sort of thing as a private detective, how she acquired secret information from the computer, how she follow people around to find their dirty secrets, and when she heard about the fact she is going to take down the corrupted sheriff next week, she almost jumped out of the seat.

“I wish you are one of the member of our support group, it would be so amazing!” Carly concluded.

Veronica just smiled back and said nothing. In fact the first thing after Logan was deployed was to ask her if she wanted to join the support group for the navy family. However, since she was so busy taking down Sheriff Lamp and his gang member at that time, she paid little attention to what he says. Besides, she always thinks support group are for weak people. And since she is not weak at all, she doesn’t need to stand by a group of crying babies and talked about how much she missed Logan during his deployment.

But she did missed Logan though, especially when their relationship had become much stable now than in high school and he is working this dangerous job. So it is probably nice to go to a place full of people to share about the feeling.

Then Carly took her to a little tour around the station and they had lunch together. She is a bit ashamed of herself because compare to Carly, she seems to know little about this navy, flight school stuff. She excuses herself as Logan seems not to like talking about his military lifestyle. Evidence came from he never asked her to see fleet weeks or participate in fleet weeks. However deep down she knows it was her avoiding this topic all the time. 

A long horn running through the station stopped her guilt though as the air show is about to start.

Carly and her walked straight to the family zone to see Adam and Logan fly. The crowd went crazy when they saw the jets lined up on the runway. She tried to figure out which plane was Logan flying but all she can see was some pilots wearing the same uniforms.

She really should have asked more. She noticed Carly was shaking her hands to some guy in the jets.

The air show started and she sees all the jet stormed out to the sky. They did some backflips and some circles that makes everyone goes wow and the flied straight again. She paid more attention to the head jet just because it seems to the leader of the team. Her thought was proved when she saw the head jet flies out and does a solo performance.

She wonders who is in that jet. She smiled proudly.

The answer appeared soon as when the pilot takes off his helmet. It is Logan of course. Who can be much more suitable than doing these fancy stuff? Besides she remembered last time they skyped that he told her he was being promoted. She immediately ran toward him and handed him the flower, but he thought them away and hugged her anyway. They shared a long kiss before every team member circled around them and couldn’t stop laughing.

“I miss you.” Logan said, with his usual smoldering look that can easily melt her heart.

“I miss you too.” She answered. These separation was way too long for them no matter how long it seems to be, especially since they have missed so much time.

The laugh was getting a bit loud which force Logan to order his team to go back to pack. She followed his footsteps and visited the place he has spent seven years inside. She saw people walked pass him with smiles and head nods. She saw a respected man with social recognition. She saw a confident boyfriend who can now finally live out his life instead of being the ‘son of a movie star’ or the ‘09ners jackass’, and she saw Logan Echolls. The Logan Echolls she always believed he could be.

“I still need to go to this dinner party to meet some big guys tonight. Would you like to join?” Logan asked while walking her though the aisle.

“Sure. But first you need to go to the bathroom with me, now.” She said.

Then they smiled like two teenagers in high school and ran down the hallway.

~End~


End file.
